


It Never Works - It Won't Ever

by angelbunn



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Male Kris (Deltarune), Other, Self-Harm, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbunn/pseuds/angelbunn
Summary: "You choked him out of his own god damn mindYou promised the world to him, a god damn lie!"Kris has problems with his body image. Susie sees him in a moment of vulnerability.TW: Eating disorders, self harm, mentions of vomiting, and mentions of suicide.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	It Never Works - It Won't Ever

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Eating disorders, self harm, mentions of vomiting, and mentions of suicide. 
> 
> I wrote this story as a vent for myself and how I've felt about myself for years. Please read with caution if you have had an eating disorder or are currently going through one. Please seek help if so, you will get through this. 
> 
> I may make a fluffy part 2 if enough people want it. It's been really difficult to write lately.

TW: Eating disorders, self harm, vomiting, and mentions of suicide. 

I wrote this story as a vent for myself and how I've felt about myself for years. Please read with caution if you have had an eating disorder or are currently going through one. Please seek help if so, you will get through this. 

-*-*-*-*-

Bitter stinging bile stained Kris' tongue, the wrenching bubbling in his stomach sending the taste up to his mouth. A glance at his watch confirmed it had been exactly three days since he had anything to eat. Prior, he had a few bites that became erased that night. The thought of reaching this far sent a smile to his face. Kris was in control. Control. Kris had always despised how his body looked, every detail driving him made. Urges to scratch and cut away at every inch consumed his thoughts. Disgusting body. Fat. Pounding thoughts stained his mind, "I just need to keep this up...then I'll look exactly how I want." Waves of seething agony washed over the brunette's green-clad abdomen, the corners of his vision blurring ever so slightly. Despite the pain, Kris pressed on home as the suns light faded behind him. 

His steps became slower, stumbling side to side with each stride. Searing pain shot through the boy's heart, a whisper passing around his senses; "K e e p g o i n g...t a l k..." Louder and louder, the voice grew into a shout that buzzed in his skull. It vibrated violently to the point of- 

"Kris? Why are you out so late?" A heavy voice snapped him to attention, his focus now to the purple girl in front of him. Kris found himself staring into Suzie's eyes, the orbs the only thing he could bring himself to focus on. Concern spread across her features, "You ...... bud? You ain't loo...ng so......" The monster's words were lost on him, as his body soon gave out.  
"Kris!"  
His last thoughts were as to why the ground was so cold.


End file.
